


Reese's Pieces

by TheAsylumsAbyss



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Finch didn't get enough candy in his childhood, Other, now shit is going downnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsylumsAbyss/pseuds/TheAsylumsAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Finch has a taste of pleasure, can he resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese's Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, you guys! I'm working on a sequel to my other fic but it probably won't be out until the end of the month because I have a lot of schoolwork. So I decided to revise one of my older pieces and post it. I hope you all enjoy this!

Mr. Finch was never a man who would give into his desires. He would always manage to think up some ridiculous excuse as to why he could not indulge himself with the things he so desperately craved. His day-to-day activities were repetitive to say the least; black coffee in the morning to restrict from his sweet tooth and his hair was trimmed to the exact same hair style every few weeks to avoid any embarrassing or undesirable outcomes. This was the way he lived his life.

At least it was until Mr. Reese entered Harold‘s world.

His eyes narrowed in on it. The package was too tempting, ridiculously irresistible to say the least. The size was reasonable but the treat inside was the true pleasure. I suppose you could call it his own personal nirvana if you will. Oh how Finch wished to give in just this once.

‘No,’ the man thought ‘It’s obscene. It’s not right.’

However, despite his restrictive appearance, Finch was one to cave in once in awhile. He sighed at the screen before him. The numbers could flash up in any minute, calling him to his duty. But hell - a man had to do what a man had to do.

Slowly he turned and faced it. There was an undeniable gleam that he had tried to ignore before, but this time nothing would come between him and his private delight. He stumbled up and began to walk across the room, each step making his back throb in pain due to his injury, but the prize at the end was worth any and all suffering.

“Okay, just once.” He coaxed himself, as if trying to use peer pressure on himself. Reaching out with a quivering hand, he began to ponder his decision. What good could come of this? Would he end up being left with a million regrets for a few minutes of climatic relief? Only the unfolding of this tale would tell.

Unfortunately, once Finch made up his mind, the idea of self control vanished like a bird set free. He quickly grabbed the package and pulled it to his lips. Disposing the idea of being gentle he tore the package off with his teeth, no doubt leaving a mark on his beloved treat. He threw the used wrapper on the floor, not caring about ridiculous things like garbage cans as he caved in.

There was one small layer separating Finch from the orgasmic pleasure. It was a thin flimsy barrier at the bottom of this delectable being that he soon ripped off. The poor thing didn’t have a chance as it floated down the floor.

Although Finch wanted it, and wanted it now, he managed to calm himself down long enough to bite into the crunchy outer layer before getting to the more creamy and delectable core. He took one small bite then began turning the subject in a circular motion until the rougher outer layer was eliminated. All that was between him and heaven was one deep swallow.

Finch shoved his lust into his mouth. The substance went down his throat like an ever flowing river of passion. However, the problem with such desires like this is that once you give in, you can’t stop. Finch learnt this as he began to grab packages upon packages, discarding the wrappers in favour of the treat that laid inside.

Soon there were a total of seventy-two wrappers on Finch’s officer floor. Each one more savagely ripped apart from the next. He finally took a step back and gasped.

“What have I done?” He thought in shock, shaking his head in disbelief. How could he let himself go like this?

The door creaked open, Finch shivered with guilt as he turned around to see his comrade, John Reese, staring at him.

“Harold,” Reese stared at the surroundings, taking in the copious amounts of trash and the smell of Finch’s lust in the room. His eyes widened when he saw the unravelled state his co-worker was in. “What were you doing?”

“I-I could resist. You just left them here,” The usually composed Finch stammered out an explanation in fear of what was to come.

There was a splitting silence in the room. Was Reese going to beat him, interrogate him? If he was mad, the ex-CIA agent could certainly do a number of things to torture the poor man to his own satisfaction.

Reese stared for a second before breaking out into a deep chuckle. “I understand.” He remarked, picking up a wrapper and rubbing it between his hands in a curious manner. Finch winced as he thought of how he tore about that wrapped just minutes before. The difference between Finch on and off the proverbial leash were becoming more and more pronounced.

“So you’re not upset?” Finch questioned as Reese began cleaning up calmly. Reese glanced at him for a moment before he broke out into a blown laugh. Finch continued to stare, wondering what Reese was going to do next.

Casually, almost ridiculously so, Reese picked up one of the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups and swallowed it whole before smirking.

“I understand - you’ve always wanted to get into my Reese’s Pieces.”


End file.
